Big Enough For two
by DelenaSwan28
Summary: In the middle of Cap 2, what could have happened. These two are fucking adorable and sexy as hell.


A/N: These two have been taking over my life.

Not beta-ed, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>She waits until he's completely enclosed in the bathroom, more for his sake than her owns, to strip out of her ash and dirt ridden clothes. Her muscles are aching, her skin sticky and oddly stinging, her limbs sore and exhausted, but all that physical pain is nothing compared to the shambles of her brain.<p>

Shield controlled by hydra, everyone she once though she could trust aiming to kill her, Nick Fury dead; she felt sick to her stomach, out of balance, incredibly lost and it was terrifying and stupid.

She drops her pile of clothes near the door, where Sam had said to leave them so he could have them washed, but is startled back when Sam slams open the door and sticks his head in. His eyes widen when he takes in her naked form, but then he frantically begins to give her directions. "Just hide alright, and don't get out until I give the ok. They might just be regular folks, but I doubt it." She nods and grabs her guns the second the door closes and pads swiftly and quietly across the room to slip into the bathroom.

She hides the guns behind the cabinet doors and pulls open the shower curtain where Steve is still washing the soap out of his hair. "Nat, what-" she slaps her hand over his mouth, squeezes her eyes shut for a moment as hot water cascades over her face and down her body. He blinks away wet droplets in his eyelashes and gives her a confused, worried look and tries to speak again, but she presses harder, her skin becoming slick against his in the warm spray. He finally registers that they're under duress and stays stiff and quiet; trying to listen to anything other than the sound of running water.

She's completely soaked now, her hair sticking to her skin, and it feels surprisingly incredible, the warm spray soothing her skin and the scent of tropical shampoo easing her. She drops the hand still covering his mouth when she realizes that her breasts are pressed to his slick chest and his cheeks are burning pink. She smirks when she notices how hard he tries not to look at her naked, wet body and fails spectacularly.

Her gaze shifts down his muscled chest and arms, shiny with water and unconsciously licks her lips when her gaze shifts lower. The tense atmosphere accompanied by the hot spray of water still soaking them, and his heated gaze makes her swallow harshly and breathe deeply.

"Hey guys! False Alarm! We're all good! Just some guy wanting to sell his card for lawn mowing business. I'm gonna head down to the store real quick, you're clothes will be done in about 20 minutes." "Thanks Sam," she says loudly and then holds Steve's blue eyes as they both wait to hear the door slam shut as he leaves.

"I'll get out of here and wait till you're done," she finally offers, though she'd very much like to stay in the shower, preferably with him, but he's Steve and she'd rather not impose something he doesn't know how to say no to.

"It's big enough for two." She raises an eyebrow at his quiet suggestion, and feels electric sparks in the way he practically devours her with his eyes alone. "Ok then, soldier, help me clean up." He steps behind her when she turns to face the wall and leans over to grab the bottle of shampoo.

She enjoys the water washing away the dirt and grime form her skin, the steam relaxing her tense muscles. It should feel awkward, even utterly weird, except it doesn't, not at all, not when he pours shampoo into his palm to gently lather it into her hair, his fingers massaging her skull.

It's silent except for their breathing and splashes of water, and she leans into his touch, pleasantly surprised when he grabs a bar of soap and slides his hands down to her neck and shoulders. His hands are big and sure as they slip down her back, over her hips, and she swears she feels his lips press to the back of her neck as he circles around her waist to slide across her stomach and breasts.

He shifts and bends, slowly, but surely slicks down her thighs, avoids the area between them, which makes her smirk, as he continues on to her legs, all the way down to her toes. He's hesitant and slow around her ass too, and the mixture of bold and endearing is quiet adorable.

She doesn't turns to face him when he's standing up again, but takes one of his hands in her owns, slides it down her stomach, giving into the desire bubbling beneath her skin, and leads him down to her cunt. "Nat…" "It's ok," she says encouragingly and that's all he needs.

She tilts her head back to rest on his shoulder, shuddering as water sluices down her neck and body, his fingers timidly parting her folds to touch her softly. Warmth clenches in her belly and she bucks against his hand, feels his muscles tense as the lust fights against his worry. "Nat, I don't…I don't know what-" "Let me show you," she offers and grabs his hand to guide him because she really doesn't want to stop this, not when she can feel his cock hard against her ass, his lips parted with arousal breathing heavily against the side of neck, and her body aching to be touched.

"Right here, you just have to-oh fuck," he catches the hang of it rather quickly, making her question if he was really inexperienced as he made it seem, or simply wanted her to be more clear on what she wanted. His fingers rub smooth, delicious circles over her clit, his other hand reaching up to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. She mewls and arches into him, grips his arms for balance, the slick muscle only intensifying her need.

Her back is pressed against his chest, her vision blurry with pleasure and water droplets, his mouth nipping and sucking at her neck making her bite her lip and dig her fingers into his forearm as the heat curls in her belly. He chuckles low and deep, sucks on her earlobe as he slips two fingers into her cunt, slick form the water and her arousal.

"Does that…does it feel good?" he asks, rolling a nipple between two fingers, cock hard and aching against her ass, moving instinctively in a rocking motion as he thrust his fingers into her cunt with the just the right force and depth. "Yes, fuck, Rogers, don't stop." He doesn't, redoubles his efforts between her slick folds until the heat inside her explodes, sending spasms of pleasure throughout her body.

He guides her though her orgasm, soft kisses on her neck, arm around her waist holding her against him tightly, whispered words of how fucking beautiful she is. She lets a few beats pass, relishing in the soothing post orgasmic haze, before reaching around to grip his cock in her hand. His guttural moan makes her smile, and her breath hitches when he squeezes a breast in his hand roughly.

The angle is odd, but he bucks into her hand, against her ass, his other hand gripping her waist as she strokes him with even, lingering strokes. "Natasha," he says her name in a desperate plea, voice gruff with need, and it makes her insides clench with want, so she doesn't stop stroking, doesn't stop rubbing the head of his cock with her thumb until he's coming in warm spurts against her back and ass, his teeth biting her shoulder softly as the waves of pleasure wash over him.

"Hey guys! The clothes are done!" they hear Sam through the hazy fog of pleasure, and Steve chuckles, kisses her shoulder, his fingers stroking over her belly soothingly. She turns her head just enough to capture his mouth in a kiss, the water now turning cool, and sighs as he kisses back eagerly, her body lax and sated in his arms.

He kisses her lazily, slowly, licking into her mouth, teeth digging into her lower lip as his fingers ghost over her nipples, a kiss completely unlike the rushed press of lips while they were undercover. "Guess you're a better kisser than I thought," she says once she pulls back, and he grins, blue eyes shining with warmth and softness.

She turns the shower off, kisses his jaw softly before pulling aside the curtain to step away from his warm, addicting body and the steam of the shower. She grabs a towel and smirks when she sees him still standing there, a dazed smile on his face, cheeks burning a soft pink. "You might still want to practice though." "Are you offering, Agent Romanoff?" She grins and throws a towel at him before she leaves the bathroom all together. "Practice on me anytime you like, Cap," she calls out teasingly, her lips still tingling from his kiss.

No, she wouldn't mind practicing with him at all.


End file.
